Blissful Changes
by Berubi
Summary: BMWW. WonderWoman has an interesting surprise for Batman and, coincidentally, he has an interesting reaction. Just a silly little Drabble I wrote on my BlackBerry one night spruced up enough for your reading entertainment. Enjoy!
1. In Which Shock Sets In

I had to admit, I was entirely surprised by his initial reaction. When I first told him the news, I could have never anticipated the way his face contorted. His contented grin stretched from ear to ear almost and twitched on one side, causing the rest of his face to become eerily dense with shock. It was a confusing response; considering its severity and its unconventional nature, I was expecting something more discerned, apprehensive, or furious even. Not delirium.

And it was odd how well he had absorbed the news, too. As though he knew in foresight this was coming. I suppose he thought of the precautions to prepare himself for one such case. A typical Batman state of mind. But then again, it could be that he was simply caught off guard. After all, even the impregnable Troy had fallen when a seemingly innocent gift wrought havoc onto the city.

Perhaps the same happened to Bruce on a mental level?

But whatever the case, this was definitely an...eccentric experience with him. The brooding rich boy went flip side within the first three weeks. As though he had skipped the first six steps of grief and fell straight to acceptance. Good thing too, for what else could he possibly do? All other possible "solutions" were morally unattainable, so to speak.

_"I'm Catholic, Dï. Enough said." he admitted to me ruefully. "Somethings are just out of the question, even for the Batman."_

I didn't really see a difference to be honest. It wasn't like I was going to adhere to anything he said regarding this too seriously.

Alfred on the other hand was as elated but grew a bit cautious around me now, constantly checking in on me or rushing ahead of me to complete easy tasks. Often the Englishman would endearingly scold me about needing to take better care or would remark Bruce's overall attitude uplift since the recent turn of events.

_"__Perhaps this is something the Master needs." he suggested one morning. "Especially at this stage in his life. It's not like time operates in reverse, you know?"_

_"Indeed, but do you really think so, Alfred?"_

_"Most definitely, my lady. And on a more glamorous side of it, he seems to enjoy these new daylight evasions of paparazzi in bookstore aisles more so these days than of his nightly work..." Alfred pointed out as he prepared my daily pill smoothie._

I believe that much is true too, because who wouldn't pay top dollar to have one photograph of billionaire Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises flipping through one of those books...?

But I still had my worries that he would flip from this jovial ecstasy and shoot into a hastened down spiral of regret and anger for ever accepting such a blissful thing. I have always known how hard it was for him to let anyone in and now this? Perhaps this really was too much?

I prayed the Gods be merciful on him every night as I lay in his arms and begged them to prove to him this was a blessing and not a curse.


	2. Name Games

I told him I wanted something Greek.

He told me he wanted something "normal" sounding.

I told him I wanted something with deep meaning.

He told me he wanted something firm and augmented.

Hera, we have had this argument over dinner every night for 3 months. And when the constant bickering interrupted Alfred's tea making, he suggested we come up with ten names for both genders each and decide from there. When it came down to it, we managed to narrow our demands to ten names, five for each gender.

_"So if its a girl?" _

_"I really like Cassandra, Dï."_

_"And if we name her that no one will listen to her!"_ I growled. He lifted an eyebrow but continued to lazily roll his fork in his salad. Damn it. I really needed to stop making these Trojan references...

_ "I also like Helen."_

_ "If you like trollops, then I suppose..."_

Unsure how to react, Bruce gave me a curious glance before nodding and ingesting a grape tomato._"Alright, then what do you prefer, Princess? Marpessa?"_

I ignored his teasing._ "I liked the name Auden you chose. Its not Greek but it could pass I suppose..."_

_"And it's one of my favorite poet's name too." _he grinned. _"I knew you'd like that one."_

_"Fine. Auden it is for a girl then."_ I was tired of this silly argument. Besides, Auden was kind of cute after you kept saying it..._"As for a boy?"_

_"Nolan."_

_"No." I shot him down._

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't like that name."_

_"You just don't like anything I like..."_ He playfully pouted.

_"Anything but Nolan...it sounds so...devoid of life."_

_"But at least it sounds good with Wayne attached."_

_"No."_

_"Fine."_ I would have suggested Thomas again but I didn't want to venture down memory lane with Bruce; that one had no outlet. _"Perhaps Hector or Adrian?"_

_"Now there's a strong name."_

_"Which one?"_

_"Both."_

_"Well I like Adrian more than Hector."_

Bruce gave me another quirky gaze for a moment or two. _"Is this another Troja-"_

_"No!"_ My fork dropped and I realized I may have answered that entirely too quickly to sound convincing.

_"Adrian just—sounds like something you would like more than Hector that's all."_

_"So then it's settled. Auden for a girl, Adrian for a boy."_

"_Definitely."_

Bruce continued to wolf down his salad before he looked back at me and asked, _"Are we doing middle names too?"_

Seems like I won't be getting through diner tonight. Again.

* * *

><p>..:: AN ::..

Poor Wonder Woman...:[


End file.
